Frozen 2
by Llamaface613
Summary: Sequel to my first Frozen fic. Four people arrive in Arendelle in hopes of meeting Elsa. All have superpowers. However, one of them plans to bring Arendelle down into chaos. I don't own Frozen, only my characters. Possible ElsaXOC romance later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is a message to my fans that this will be another Frozen fic that serves as a sequel to both the film and my version of the movie's ending, the fic I wrote last year which was also my first one.

Here's a few hints about my new fic. It will take place a few months after the film and my story and will feature a few new characters with supernatural abilities. One of them will serve as a love interest for Elsa and this person's power is my personal favorite right out of the Marvel comic books. Besides Frozen and OUAT, I'm also a fan of Marvel and it's not because it's owned by Disney.

This is just a sneak peek. Are any of you excited for this? It's my way of taking a break from OUAT stories and they serve as vice versa when I'm on break from Frozen stories.

PS: to readers of my "Modern Vacation" fic, I'm taking my time with it because the chapter I'm working on contains a deeply sad scene. See, when it comes to writing material like that like I did with my other fics, I can only do so when I'm feeling sad, same thing for chapters that involve happiness, angst, romance, etc, etc, and I'm not sad at the moment. That's another reason why it's being delayed. But rest assured, I will finish it one day, so have faith in me. To keep your interest for the story alive, the OC for that fic is indeed Jack Frost and, let's just say that his hatred for Elsa as depicted in the last chapter is something you'll need a box of tissues for once you learn of it.

PPS: I'm also not sure if I can do a "Cold Reunion" fic featuring Ingrid and the Headless Horseman. It's a great idea, really it is. But I lack any ideas for such a story and so, to make it up to you guys and girls for getting your hopes up for nothing, I've decided to allow one of you to write it in my place. Anyone interested in doing it? Go ahead, I don't mind.

Sorry about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter of my new fic. As I said before, it's set in the "Frozen" film rather than in OUAT. My first sequel to one of my fics for once and it'll include four people with super abilities. As stated, one of these people is bad news. But who could it be?**

 **This chapter will give a hint of who the first of these four are.**

 **"Frozen 2" is not really my title for this story, I just couldn't think of a proper name for it. I'll change it as soon as I can think of one. Lots of other authors on this site have "Frozen 2" as titles for their own fics and I want mine to be catchy and not confuse readers. For now, read away.**

 **I don't own "Frozen".**

* * *

A few months have passed since Elsa, the new queen of Arendelle, had her ice powers exposed to the public and resulted in what many call The Great Freeze. At first, people feared Elsa and two individuals, an evil prince who wanted a kingdom of his own to rule over and an elderly duke who viewed her as a monster of unholy sorcery, plotted against Elsa and Anna and both were almost slain by them.

But eventually, everyone except the aforementioned enemies realized they were wrong about Elsa and welcomed her back as their ruler in spite of the kingdom still being frozen over and after Anna was resurrected from her icy death, the kingdom thawed and the perpetrators arrested and deported for their crimes, things have been going great for the royal family.

In the following months, Arendelle's reputation skyrocketed when word of Elsa's magic abilities spread beyond Arendelle's borders. Kingdoms everywhere have been wanting to form alliances with Arendelle and Elsa accepted many of these requests and Anna was happy that Arendelle was now a popular nation and, above all, she was finally spending more time with Elsa, something she hardly did in her childhood.

Arendelle had been doing incredibly well and the royal family have become very popular figures everywhere. Elsa and Anna had achieved the happiness they lost as children and vowed to live every day to the fullest, never to go back to the loneliness they formally lived by.

Anna had even found romance with a mountain man named Kristoff Bjorgman who is currently Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer thanks to Elsa as her way of allowing them to be together and joining them was an animate snowman Elsa had created with a childlike personality.

However, none of this goodness reached Weselton and the Southern Isles. Ever since word of what happened with Hans and the duke spread across the lands, the reputations of the two kingdoms collapsed and many people were horrified and disgusted by what the two representatives of those kingdoms did and started to distance themselves from them. Even their own civilian population considered immigrating out of the kingdoms to evade the heavy backlash their homelands were receiving.

It was said that Hans was disavowed from his status as a prince and was sentenced to imprisonment and doing chores. His entire family disowned him and wanted nothing to do with him.

The Southern Isles became public enemy number one with the world and the kingdom's royal family suffered from the intense backlash thanks to their arrogant youngest prince.

Weselton suffered a similar fate. The whole kingdom also faced heavy criticism for what happened and the duke was public enemy number one all over Weselton. Everywhere he went, people looked at him with anger, disgust, annoyance and hatred. It happened non-stop and this made interacting with, or being seen by, the people very uncomfortable for him. He was rejected by businesses, refused service and called nasty names by the local children. He could not eat, sleep, drink or speak to anyone with ease with the knowledge that he was not wanted in anything. He once begged his king to make the public stop hating him, but the king refused, stating that he could not tell the people what to think, do or say, and he pretty much deserved their treatment of him.

While Elsa was grateful that many people sided with her and were disturbed by her victimization, she later started to feel uneasy about the harsh fates of Weselton and the Southern Isles and felt she had to do something to end their backlash and convince the public to blame only Hans and the duke, not their homelands, families (if the duke had any), and people and wrote to the two nations expressing these feelings, starting with the Southern Isles.

The royal family of that nation got Elsa's message and wrote back. Although embarrassed and guilt-ridden because of the actions of the nation's youngest prince, the family wrote to Elsa begging her to restore their friendship and that they were still on Elsa's side despite their tarnished image.

Elsa received their message and after reading it and unable to ignore their pleas, she eventually accepted their apology and agreed to reconcile with them on the condition that all visitors from there receive thorough inspections to ensure safety and that Hans is never to be brought anywhere around Arendelle ever. They agreed and Arendelle was eventually soon back on friendly terms with them and everyone there except Hans was grateful to Elsa and soon, the negative publicity surrounding them slowly died down. Elsa was still distrustful of meeting with any of their princes because of Hans and the Southern Isles rulers agreed and couldn't blame her for feeling that way.

As for Weselton, it was similar. The king too wrote to Elsa, expressing remorse about the duke's stupidity and pleaded for forgiveness and reconciliation with his kingdom, too. At first, Elsa refused to lift the ban because of the bad memories.

But, like with the Southern Isles, Elsa, with some encouragement from her little sister, found she could not ignore them any longer either and eventually decided to lift her ban, but only if the duke was stripped of his title, he and his bodyguards were severely punished and all three were still barred from Arendelle or receive whatever goods they got from Arendelle.

Weselton agreed and the duke and his two bodyguards were disciplined for his behavior against Elsa and were permanently imprisoned until their time came. Now Weselton and Arendelle were back on good terms and everything was peachy.

* * *

 **Eight months later . . .**

* * *

Elsa woke up. It was morning. A new day had arrived.

"Time to do queen stuff." Elsa said, using one of Anna's catchphrases, and got out of bed and got dressed. She resorted to wearing a purple version of her now-famous ice dress and she tied her hair into her signature French braid.

When she finished, she left her room and suddenly bumped into Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna said and greeted her with a hug.

"Good morning to you too, Anna." Elsa said and hugged her back.

They released.

"Oh, I love your dress. Of course, it's the same thing, but it's, you know, purple." Anna said.

"Thanks. Blue isn't the only color I wear. I like to try other colors once in a while." said Elsa.

"Well, let's go get some breakfast." said Anna.

"Yes, let's." said Elsa and they walked down the hall, climbed down the stairs and walked to the dining room where a servant was waiting for them and they were served their meals.

After eating, they left. Since today was Elsa's day off, she decided to venture outdoors and spend the day with Anna and the two ventured out of the castle to soak up the day and inspect the village.

Most of the villagers gathered around to see the sisters, amazed at how cheery and wonderful Elsa was as queen.

Children were lining up to speak to the queen.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa!" they said.

"Good morning to you too, kids." Elsa said.

"Any magic today, Queen Elsa?" one kid asked.

Elsa tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, how about snow cones?" Elsa asked.

The children gasped in glee. "Yes, please!" they said happily.

Elsa focused her magic and created snow cones.

"Here you go." Elsa said.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." they said and were licking their cones and walking away.

"Wow Elsa. That was noble of you." Anna said.

"I love it when they're happy." Elsa said.

"I love it when _you're_ happy." Anna said.

Elsa appreciated that reply because it was true. She was unhappy for many years and it almost when down to hell months ago.

No more. Her magic was who she was and she no longer wanted to hold it back anymore. She was a good girl, but in her own way this time and not the way others told her she had to be.

They pressed onward through the kingdom to look around for anything interesting.

Suddenly, the sisters were approached by the palace guards with someone in their hands. Everyone gathered and watched.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." said the guards.

"What's the matter? Who's this?" Elsa asked.

"Wait, wait a minute." Anna said and approached a wanted poster on a pole. The image looked familiar.

"Elsa, look at this." Anna said and she ripped the poster from its position and shared it with Elsa.

After looking at the poster, Elsa was shocked. The man they were looking at was wanted for previous thefts a few weeks ago. Now it seems he was finally caught.

"This man was caught stealing a few minutes ago . . . again. We found him with these things around him." the guards said and showed Elsa and Anna the things they found the man with.

"He was unconscious when we found him and when he woke up, he started babbling about seeing a spirit of some kind." said the guards.

"I-I-I was a-t-t-tacked by s-s-s-something unnatural! A g-g-ghost!" the arrested man said in a shaky voice. He looked utterly terrified out of his wits.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"A ghost attacked me!" he repeated.

"A ghost?" Anna asked.

"Did you get a look at the assailant?" Elsa asked.

"Well, no. It surrounded me with purple or dark blue smoke of some sort. I was minding my own business when the ghost suddenly appeared surrounded by that kind of fog and attacked me! When I woke up, the ghost was gone and your guards here found me on the floor! This kingdom's haunted, haunted I tell you!" said the scared man.

Elsa and Anna were confused. Having ice powers was one thing for Elsa, but a ghost running around Arendelle?

"A ghost you say attacked you?" Anna asked.

"Yes!" said the man.

"No, ghosts don't exist, it couldn't have been a ghost. Besides, if it were, it wouldn't have been able to hurt you. Ghosts can't physically touch anyone anyways." Anna said.

Elsa looked at her in confusion from how she was able to know that.

"I spent most of my childhood and teen years reading in the library when we were apart. I had to keep myself busy somehow." Anna explained.

"I'm telling you, a purple ghost did this to me! Sure I stole, but I'm not making this up!" the man said, trying to convince the royal sisters of his tale. "Perhaps it's here because of you!" he pointed to Elsa, much to her and Anna's gasp.

"Me?" Elsa asked.

"You have magic! Before you showed everyone what you can do, nothing supernatural occurred in this kingdom! But now that your secret's out, there will probably be more supernatural hoo-ha around here because of you!" he blurted out.

Despite the predicament, Anna refused to believe the thief's words about Elsa while Elsa herself began to question the possibility of what he said.

"What do we do with him, Queen Elsa?" the guards asked.

Because the man was caught stealing and was wanted for his past crimes, Elsa had no choice but to have him thrown in the dungeon to await judgement.

"Place him in the castle dungeon until further notice." Elsa said.

"Yes, Your Majesty." they said and dragged the man away.

"No! Stop! Don't leave me alone in there! The ghost'll get me! Please!" said the thief as he was taken away.

"A ghost in Arendelle?" Anna asked Elsa.

"I'm not sure. If magic can exist, can ghosts exist too?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know, either. But it is a big coincidence what with everything that took place months back." Anna said.

After a moment, a few onlookers observed what happened.

As the queen and princess were continuing on with their day, somewhere in the crowd of onlookers, and unknown to anyone, was a figure watching the royal sisters from within the crowd of people. This person was male, had short, black hair, was wearing common villager clothing and he appeared to be around the same age as Elsa.

That person remained silent while the rest of the people glamoured at the magical queen and princess. He picked up an apple he was holding and bit into it.

Nobody seemed to notice the unknown person among them and nobody cared.

The man slightly tilted his head upon seeing them, mostly Elsa. The queen captured his attention the most. He too had heard of Elsa having magic and this made him interested in her. But why?

He saw her guards take the thief away to be imprisoned for his crimes.

The figure stared at that man's predicament . . .

. . . and smiled as he took another bite of his apple.

* * *

 **Whaddya think? Can anyone guess what power this new guy has? Why did he stop the thief? Is this person the villainous one I told you about? Why is he in Arendelle?**

 **I'll be back with more soon.**


End file.
